Ten ways to annoy a vampire
by Meemowlune
Summary: Fionna decides to annoy a vampire. This vampire just so happens to be Marshall lee. Can marshall lee handle her teasing? : find out please review:
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's pov.

There are many ways to annoy a vampire, but im going to show you ten easy ways. Warning: Do not try this with a real vampire. This is for profesional adventuresses only.

Number one: Make fun of a vampire. This is easy, but I need to find a vampire to make fun of. Gumball told me about a vampire named Marshall lee. He terrorizes innocent people who walk through the forest. So I decided to do use him as my vampire. As i walked into the forest I only hear random rustles from the trees. I suddenly feel luke warm arms wrapped around my waist. I feel his lips near my ear, he whispers "Boo!" Well for the adventurer I am, I simply flipped him over my with a flick of the wrist.

"WHATA HELL DUDE?" he said while fixing his now messed up hair.

"What do you mean what the hell? Your Marshall lee right?"

"Maybe, What's it to yah?" he snickered

"What's it to me?" I raised my fist to his face.

"Okay okay, not the face. Yeah i'm Marshall lee, Who may you beautiful?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm uh-fi-fifi I'm fifi." i said I mean I couldn't let him know my real name, what if he came after cake and I.

"Nice to meet you fifi" he smirked I hadn't even know him that long and I hated that smirk.

"mhhm, well marshall." i got closer to his face. I could feel his breath on myy face. "your fangs are uneven, your hair is out of place, and is that your only shirt? People in the candy kingdom talk about you and they describe you wearing the exact same outfit. ALL THE TIME." I said with a smile.

"Excuse me? Is this what you came to do? Make fun of me? Your real annoying human" he said making an "intimidating" face. I supose he's trying to scare me.

"YEAP, that's that I came here for" I smiled "Well it was nice meeting you marshall, see you."

His mouth was wide open, he was surprised i guess.

I left, making sure he wasn't following me. He wasn't.

I can't wait for tomarrow :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh" I sighed when getting out if bed. Another day to annoy a vampire.

"BABYCAKES TIME FOR BREAKFAST" said cake.

Cake is my sister not biologically, her parents adopted me. I love her soo much.

"COMING CAKE" i screamed while going downstairs for breakfast.

"Bacon pancakes, makin bacon pancakes" cake sang.

"COOL WERE HAVING BACON PANCAKES!" I said

AFTER BREAKFAST

After breakfast I decided to leave and annoy my new favorite vampire.

Number two: Eat red things in front of vampires. Basically taunting him. Also during this step learn about their past to annoy them as well. I grabbed a box of strawberries and went in my way. Cake was with lord m anyway.

When I got to the forest I was eating my strawberries. I started hearing the familiar rustles in the trees like yesterday.

"Couldn't resist my charm?" he asked while holding a umbrella.

"Yeah sure" I rolled my eyes while biting a strawberry. I could feel him eyeing the strawberry. "Oh did you want one?" I asked innocently

"No, not from the likes of you" he spat

"Sassy aren't we?" I said still biting the strawberry slowly. "Why are you always here anyway?"

"Because I own this forest" he hissed

"Sure, this forest rightfully belongs to gumball"

" You really think that human?, beside why do you come here everyday?" he asked moving closer and closer.

I place my leg near his and slide it to the left. He fell over on his back. I laughed.

"REALLY?" he said patting down his dust pants.

"You getting more annoying each day, you know that right?" he hissed

"You like my company right?, that's why your still here." I said

When I looked up he was gone. So were the strawberries. I sighed "Great".

I decided to go adventure on though the forest. It's weird i've never been around here. That when I saw a house. It looked creepy. "Perfect!" I can go adventure there. I walked towards the house. It was messy, someone definitely lived here. It smelled like strawberries though. I went farther toward the fridge. I saw a picture of this young boy with a teddy bear. That's when i realized this was his house. I quickly made my way out and left. I hid behind a random tree and there he was entering the house. Yep it was his house. My strawberries I whimpered. I'm hungry.

I went home after the "adventure". I did surely annoy him and that was great.

Today wasn't as progressive as yesterday, but tomarrow will be better. I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh glob. "FI!" cake called from downstairs. Cake was always up early. "FI!" I heard her call again. I ran downstairs in my shorts and tank. My eyes widen too see Marshall lee drinking coffee with cake. "Hey Fionna" he smiled.

He knows my name. Oh great, this isn't how to annoy a human it's how to annoy a vampire! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed.

"CHILL OUT. You left your scent at my house so I followed it here and this very nice lady explained to me who you were. So hey 17 year old fionna." he snickered he was totally getting satisfaction outta this.

"CAKE" I looked at her sternly

"What baby cakes" she smiled *Marshalls laughs in the backround*

"You know he a vampire right?" I said bluntly.

"HE'S A VAMPIRE?!" she shrieked as all her hairs stood up. She suddenly pounced on Marshall and started scratching his face.

"NO NO NOT THE FACE!" Marshal screamed. I was laughing my ass off to see him run off in the sunlight. He was burning but her found some shade. "DON'T COME BACK!" I screamed.

"Cake" I said.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"Did you really not know he was a vampire?" I asked her.

"Yeah I didn't" she said.

"Why were you having coffee with him?" I asked.

"I don't know fi. You better leave him alone! We wpuldn't want him to come back here would be?" she said in her motherly tone.

"Yeah yeahh okay" I said.

After breakfast I went up to my room and got ready to see marshall even though cake forbids me to I can handle a vampire. When I finally get there Im on Number Three: Bring up the STEREOTYPES! My favorite I sang in my head. He's not in the forest so I go to his house and eat some of his strawberries. He isn't home yet so i'll wait for him. Ughh I'm so sleepy, i'll just take a small nap.

"Ahhh" I yawned. I got up from this lumpin couch and streched. "Had a nice nap?" He whispered in my ear.

"AHH!" I screamed. I flipped him over and pinned him down with my foot.

"AHHH REALLY?, EVEN IN MY OWN HOME?" Marshall hissed.

"Oh it's just you." I removed my foot and helped him up.

"Why are you in my house?" He asked

"Why were you in ny house?" I asked.

"Touché" he said.

"I was just wondering are you related To Edward cullen?" I smiled.

"You did not just go there" He gritted through his teeth.

"Yes I did" I sang

"You gonna wish you didn't go there!" He spat. He tackled me, then pinned my arms up with one hand he was straddling me. He surprise me and started tickling.

"Ah-Ahhh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ST-STOPP I-CAN'T BREATH HAHAHAHAHAH" I screamed.

"Now do you wanna say sorry?" he asked.

"NEVER!" I spat and I kneed him in the balls. "HAH!" I screamed

"Your related to edward and YOU ARE JUST AS GIRLY AS HIM!" i screamed and ran out.

MARSHALLS POV.

Ughh she kneed me in the balls. Really? She's gonna get it. Even though she gets more annoying everyday I like her company. Did I really just think that? Oh glob.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home after what happened at Marshalls I realized he was going to come for me. So I got prepared for what was coming, I brought strawberries for peace and garlic just incase he was gonna hurt me and my lucky sword. The garlic wasn't guaranteed that it was hurt him, but I added it to the stereotypes.

It was 12:00 now and I was waiting. Suddenly the window to my room opened and there he stood. He was so hot under the moonlight- SHUTUP Fionna you don't think that.

"Hey" He hissed.

"Hey" I was pouting.

"I'm gonna get you." He said, His face was stern.

"No your no-" His hand covered my mouth and his lips were placed on my neck. My pulse was racing. He dragged his fangs on my neck. He pushed them in slightly still not penetrating skin. I was frozen, he kissed my neck and pulled back. "What was that?" I asked him.

"Your punishment." He said.

"Punishment?, you just teased me." I said.

"Is that garlic I smell?" He laughed. "Do you really believe that vampires hate garlic?"

"N-No" I blushed.

"Your so cute when you blush." He said.

The sun was coming up and he didn't notice. "Shit!" He hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"The sun is coming out!" He said.

"You can just sleep here" I smiled sweetly.

"Umm what about-" I cut him off "Don't worry about cake." i smiled.

We both got under the covers and slept. Or so he thought I went to sleep. Number four: Draw/ put makeup on a vampires face.

I put mascara, then blush, and lip stick. They were all bright pink. I also drew a peeled banana if you know what I mean. After I was done I got breakfast and waited for cake to come down here so I could explain about marshall. When I explained she eyed me for a while before accepting my so called "Friendship" with the vampire.

I could hear his footsteps from the kitchen, when I saw him it was hard not to laugh but I didn't. Cake spit the coffee she was drinking and was choking. Yeah it was that funny.

"Morning marshall" I smiled. He was oblivious to cake's obnoxiousness.

"Morning beautiful" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. I shoved some strawberries and a pink umbrella in his arms. "I let you sleep here now leave" I smiled

"Yeah yeah mrs. Sassy." He smirked on his way out of the door.

When he left cake and I were on the floor laughing. I couldn't wait to See his face!


	5. Chapter 5

FIONNA'S POV:D

"Ahahahahahahahahahah he did what!" I laughed

Apparently Marshall went shopping in the candy kingdom with his pink umbrella and makeup. Prince gumball just told me all about it. I used to have a crush on gumball but I walked in on him and a Dude. I still can't get rid of the image. It haunts me forever. Anyway back to Marshall on his makeup spree. Everyone in Ahh was talking about it. I kinda felt bad about it because his manliness was down from zero to negative five. He would get over it though he has never let what people say get to him.

I should pay him a visit. I brought strawberries whip cream and some scary movies. When I got to his house he pulled me instantly.

"FIONNA HOW DO YOU GET THIS STUFF OFF, IT's IMPOSSIBLE!" He shrieked, his mascara was running his face looked horrible.

"Oh just use soap" I said.

"Oh." He went to use soap. Five minute later he look normal. "That's better." He sighed.

*SMACK*

"HEY!" I said rubbing my butt. "What was that for?" I said sarcastically.

"You should know." He said smirking.

"Sooo I brought some strawberries, whip cream and some scary movies." I smiled

"Yeah, whatever but I still don't forgive you so get your ass outta here" He said

"Marshall" I pouted.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Please" I said.

"Fine but only because you told me how to get the makeup off but i'll get you back." He said.

"Sure you will, as I popped the movie in the dusty Dvd player." I said.

Number five: Pranking!

AFTER LE MOVIE!

Marshall was asleep, he took up all the couch and his arm hung off the couch. Which was perfect. I had some left over whip cream. I sprayed some on his hand. It took me a while to find a feather but I did. I tickled his nose so many times but he didn't budge. I got closer to his face so I could get the feathe- SMACK.

"Ahahahahaha" He said.

"Really." I pouted while wiping some of the whip cream off my face." Told ya i'd get you back. " He laughed.

"Well marshall, give me a hug, better yet a kiss" I puckered my lips and got closer to him.

"Eww no, why would I kiss a stubby bunny like you!" He said.

I stopped in my place. "Really?" I said as tears whelled up in my eyes.

"N-no, Fionna I didn't mean it like that." He said as he got closer. He cupped my whip creamed face and motioned his face closer to mine. I pushed myself closer and poured the whip cream down his shirt.

"Dude I can't believe you fell for that." I said.

"Your really too much Fi" He said.

"Don't call me fi." I said.

"Oh did you like stubby bunny better?" He said, tugging on my hat.

"Stop that!" I said.

"Why, are you bald?" He smiled.

Marshalls pov

"Obviously not!" She said while pulling her hat off. Revealing her beautiful golden locks. I really just wanted to put my face in it.

"Can I touch it" I asked.

"Uh sure." She said.

My hand went through her hair. It smelled like strawberries. I could hear her pulse quicked. I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" she pouted.

"Your pulse" I said.

"Whatever, I gotta go clean my face." she said putting her hat back on and she ran out.

Wow. Was all I could think of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mostly Romance on this chapter. Sorry!**

Fionna's Pov

It has been a couple weeks since I tried my last annoying thing. We've actually turned into close friends. I seriously wonder if I can pick up anymore pranks to pull on him. Number six: questioning. Although we've become friends we still have stupid fights, but I don't really know much about him. A there is nothing more annoying to talk about than your past. I haven't visited him in about a day which is the longest I've been away from him since we met. I wonder if he misses me. Hah he never would.

After contemplating on what to ask him, I go to his house. I don't even have to knock and he comes to the door. He looks like he was going out.

My face seemed to surprise him with joy. "Hey Fi." He says. I hated his nickname for me but it's better than stubby bunny.

"Hey, was I interrupting something?" I ask.

"Oh no I was just about to see you. I haven't seen you in a while." He says coolly. That's when I know something was up.

"What's going on ya butt! I know your hiding something." I say.

"Fine. My mother wanted me to visit her." He says simply.

"That's it?" I say expecting for more.

"Do I have to tell you my life story?" He whines.

"Yes!" I Say confidently.

"Well when I was younger I bought fries. They were cold but they were still mine. My mom ate all of them and didn't save me anything. She claims she's sorry but I doubt it." He says in sadness.

"Is that all?" I question.

"Yep now can I go?" He asks.

"I wanted to hang out today" I pout.

"I just told you I have to visit my mom today" He says ruffling my bunny hat. He treats me like a kid and were the almost the same age. I'm turning 18 in 2 days. (He already knows by the way)

"We both know your just gonna mope around in the forest playing your bass." I sang in sarcasm.

"Well then since you already know my plans for today shall we?" He smiles.

"We shall" I smile as well. I don't know why but his smile gives me happiness.

I climbed up into a tree and he floated besides me. "You know you could have floated me up here right?" I say in exhaustion.

"Yeah I could, but then my stubby bunny will be my chubby bunny. We wouldn't want that would we" He smirks.

"Yeah sure" I say.

He starts playing his bass. It's somewhat relieving to hear him, to be with him. I hum with the melody he plays and lean my head on his shoulder. It startles him and he moves instantly. I fall into the ground, I'm perfectly fine but I play dead. Just to see his reaction.

"FIONNA!" He screams after floating towards me. "Wake up" He says softly. He says it a couple more times before screaming it. At this moment I can see tears in his eyes so I get up.

"Are you crying?" I say while laughing.

He stares at me. It's a serious stare, I've never seen him do this before. That's when I notice how dark his eyes were and how perfectly shaped his face was. He was perfect? When I get back to reality he is still staring at me.

"Dude" I whisper. He suddenly pushes me over pinning both my arms with his hands and his legs with mine. He still stares at me, at this point I think he's just admiring my features so I just let him. I don't struggle, I just lay there. It's fall and the leaves are so beautiful, this moment seems so natural. I finally lock eyes with him after avoiding them. All you can hear is the rustle of the wind. He leans in and when I think he's going to do what I've been longing for. I feel something crawling around my chest, no he wouldn't go that far. I open my eyes to see him laughing at the bug on my shirt. I really want to scream, cry, kick, and hurt him. I simply lift the bug and pretend to set him on the ground. I walk towards Marshall slightly swaying my hips. My nose is touching his, he leans in. I quickly pull away and put the bug on his mouth.

"Not today" I say laughing. The hurt I felt is gone but I realized what love was and this was it. Not the bug but the time we spend together.

He's just gagging at the fact he just kissed a bug. He comes after me but I run. He is faster than me so he catches me easy.

Today wasn't at the point of annoying him, but I found out something new about him. He loved me and I was going to annoy the fact until he realized it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna's pov

Well now that I realized my feelings for Marshall nothing much has changed. He even crashed my birthday and ate the cake. The food not the cat. He was annoying cake so much she almost killed him. He was screaming at cake saying "YO CAKE I'M EATING YOU" and "WOAH CAKE WHEN DID YOU GET FATTER". I was glad when he left, my feeling were no match on how much I wanted to punch him.

Since then I haven't talked to him. Tonight he says he is going to visit me. I know he will and i'll end up forgiving him. So since gumball is gay. I asked him to hae a sleepover with me. He gladly accepted, he was going to brig his pink nail polish and makeup! This is going to be fun. After he got here we talk about girl stuff and tv shows that suck. It was fun, then we paint our toes nails and finger nails. After that we went to sleep in the same bed. I heard the window creak open and something pick me up and then a chilly feeling. I opened my eyes and Marshall was carrying my bridal style. "WHATA FUCK!?" I screamed.

"Lower your voice you'll wake someone up" He says.

"WHAT IS THIS KIDNAPPING?! Marshall I know your desprate but this?" I laugh.

"Shut up Fi. i just wanted to see you." He said avoiding eye contact. "Why were you with gumball?" He asked. I had forgotten nobody knew he was gay. I should use this. Number 7: jealousy.

"Why do you care" I snap at him.

"I just do." He says.

"Well, take me back so I can be with him. Or tell me why." I say.

"Jeez Fi you sassy" He smirks.

"Well." I say expecting for answers.

"This never gets easier to tell someone you love, Fi." He says. "Fionna You breath stink." He says morphing his face into a troll face.

"WHATA" I shriek. I smell my breath. He's right.

"Yeah I just don't think sleep with a gay dude will help you at all plus you knew I was coming over tonight" He smiles.

"Whatever take me home" I say. I couldn't believe he knew gumball was gay. He place me inside my house and left. I sleep on the couch because Marshall filled my dreams. I guess jealousy doesn't work on him.

The next morning.

Gumball thanked me for letting him stay over and left. I haven't seen cake in a while so i was a bit worried. Suddenly cake bursts through the door and shuts it locking it and putting all the furniture in front of it.

"Dude what's going on-" She cuts me off.

"FI I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I COULD GET YOU A BOYFRIEND SO YOU COULD GET OVER MARSHALL SO I WENT TO THE FIRE KINGDOM AND ASKED THE FIRE QUEEN IF I COULD TAKE HER SON!" She screamed.

"And?" I say calmly.

"HE'S EVIL AND COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!" She screams.

"OKAY first off calm the fuck down next I can handle a fire prince. I've handled much worse things so let him come. Who cares." I say confidently.

"If you say so fi. DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT FOUL LANGUAGE WITH ME YOUNG LADY" She screeches.

"Yes ma'm" I say soluting her.

After we move this furniture he burst through the door. He is wearing a fiery red vest with red skinny jeans and red boots. He's actually cute. His warmth sends a chill up my spine. This will be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! New chapter:) I just wanted to say I got his name from a couple other fanfics I read earlier. Tell me what you think, what you did or didn't like. Thanks for the reviews they keep_ me going.

His fiery mohawk flickered when he saw me. His eyes went from rage to a very innocent stage. He's so hot! My heart still and forever will be with marshall. I might be able to use flame prince to help me make Marshall lee realize his relationship with me. Number 8: realizing.

"Hello" He said softly while coming closer stopping before our nose touched.

I looked at him with curiosity and blushed by how close we were. His heat my me intrigued. I lifted my hand to his face and place it softly before snatching it back before he burned me. He smiled at this.

"My name is ignitus." He smiled.

"M-My name is Fionna, But you can call me fi." I smiled sweetly, I couldn't help but smile. Cake's eyes widen because she knows I don't let just anyone call me fi.

Flambo was all the way in the corner. "Hey" He said.

"Hey flambo" I said.

"So do you think yous and the prince will get together?" He asks.

"No, my heart currently belongs to another." I wouldn't want to upset a flame prince anyway.

"Ohh well can he stay here? At least for a couple of days?" He said.

"Uhh sure, Right cake?" I nudged her. She nodded for the lack of words.

"Oh and he can put a spell in you that make your skin turn blue so you don't get burned by him, ya know if you ever wanna make contact." He wiggle himself.

"Yeah yeah yeah bye flambo" I blush pushing flambo out if the house.

"Well hey Ignitus, may your stay here be comfortable." I smile leading him into the fireplace.

"Thank you" He says putting his hand in the fire. "Where will I be sleeping?" He asks.

"Ahh cake?, I guess we could build a fire outside" I said.

"Ye-Yeah baby." She stutters still in awe that the flame prince will be stayin over for the next few days.

After we set the fire he get inside. "This is amazing!" He laughs. I smile at him somehow his laughter brings me happiness.

"Miss me?" Someone whispers in my ear.

"Ugh no!" I say turnung to face Marshall.

"Who's that dude?" He asks.

"Flame prince. He's going to be staying over for a while" I simply say thinking nothing of it.

He grabs my hand."Fi! Did he burn you?!" He voice filled with anger.

"No! I just touches his face" I say snatching my hand away from him.

"Hey fi! Who's your friend?" Flame prince says coming out of the fire house we made him.

"He calls you fi already" Marshall grinds through his teeth.

"This is marshall, he's a friend." I smile.

Marshall's pov.

It hasn't even been a minute and she has adressed me as only a friend.

"Hello" I grit through my teeth.

"Hey" The flame said.

"Well fi I'm going to go home now" I say.

"Yeah okay" She says forgetting my existence.

I never thought it would hurt that bad. If someone took her away I don't think I can survive. I'll show her my love soon enough. I walk away leaving the over excited flame with The human. My human.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry short chapter i've been a little busy :P next chapter coming soon. Hope you like it! Review please:)

Fionna's pov.

After Marshall left I could feel jealousy radiate off of him. I was glad my plan worked but I couldn't help but feel bad for flame prince but that was a week ago flame prince left yesterday and I haven't seen any of Marshall during that week.

I decided to go visit Marshall because I figured his lazy ass was too busy being lazy. When I get there I knock on the door and he immediately opens the door with a grumpy look.

"What's up Grumpy!" I laugh.

"Nothing much Fionna" He said grumpily.

He really was angry he called me by my name, he would usually say fi or fio or even stubby bunny.

"Is marshie poo angry at me?" I pouted cutely to get a laugh out if him.

"No" He said with a faint smile.

"Okay than may I come in?" I bit my lip.

"Umm Ahh Not right now." He said. "I have a visitor" He smiled as soon as he said that A girl vampire came out from behind him and greeted me.

"Hey I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen!" she smiled.

"Hi I'm Fionna the adventuress!" I smiled. Vampire queen? That must mean she's eiter married or going to be married to Marshall lee. My heart sank to the floor.

"Marshall I'll visit you soon Kay?" I told him.

"Yeah" He smiled.

As soon as I left I plotted a way to get Marshall. This was going to take lots of energy. Number 9: Flirting.

Later that week.

I went to visit Marshall later that week.

"Hey Marshall!" I smiled.

"Hey Fi!" He smiled letting me.

When I walked in he had Movies on his table and popcorn.

"We watching movie?" I ask.

"Yep!" He smiled putting in a scary movie.

During the movie I would scoot just a little closer at each scary part. At last I was next to him. My arm made my way around his shoulder.

"Fi?" He laughed

"Hmm?" I blushed.

"You know your making a move on me and specifically a guy move." He laughed holding onto his sides.

"Fine." I say moving to the other side of the couch.

"Aww Fi I was kidding." He laughed once more.

"Let's just go back to the movie!" I almost screamed.

"Too late my stubby bunny." He laughed pressing his lips against mine.

"Wow" I smirked. "I didn't have to do much flirting after all" I laughed.

"Huh?" He arched his eyebrow.

"Nothing" I smiled pressing my lips against his.

"I didn't have to do something embarassing." He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Use my sister to make you jealous." He laughed.

"What? That was your sister!" I screamed.

"Yep" He said coolly.

"All that worrying for nothing!" I screamed. I started chasing him with my sword. At least I was sure Marshall liked me.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been about a week since Marshall first kissed me. Ever since then he gives me kisses here there. I've been too nervous to ask him if we're dating because I didn't want to scare him away. But today I plan on asking him. Number 10: love.

"Hey Marshall" I smile opening the door and motioning him onto the couch.

"Hey fi" He sits onto the couch as I plop myself onto his lap.

"Marshall we dating?"" I say bluntly.

"Yeah" He smiles wrapping his arms around my waist pulling my closer to him.

"That was easier than I though." I sighed wrapping my arms around him neck.

Marshall's pov.

I finally had my bunny. She was mine an nobody elses. I took her hat off and she pouted, the way she pouted was the cutest thing I've ever scene. My lips pressed against he softly and I could feel her relaxing into the kiss.

"Hey fi. Why do you where that hat?" I ask.

"Because my hair could get in my way during a fight besides Marshy your the only one that's seen it this way and I'm gonna kept it that way." She blushed.

My hands went through her hair as her head laid on my chest. She listen to my chest waiting to hear the heart that no longer beats. She was radiating with the smell of vanilla.

"Hey Marshall Why do you love me?" She muffled into my chest.

"Because, your my stubborn, independent, sexy, hot, beautiful, adventuring, annoying stubby bunny. I love everything about you." I kissed her nose.

"Whatever" She muffled her hot breath into my chest trying to hide her blush.

"Fi Three words Eight letters and one meaning guess" I ask her

"Ummm I got food?" She smiled.

"Oh I love this woman." I laughed before kissing her.

"And I love you" She smiled.

This was perfect and a new beginning of our life together.

_This is the last chapter;(. Thanks for reviewing and reading. I might make a sequel of their life together but that all depends on If you guys ask :)_

_Byeee_


End file.
